


And Injustice For All

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And character death, F/F, F/M, Lots of Angst, M/M, and birdflash trash, and superbat trash, based on the comics, because Im halbarry trash, but im changing it for my own evil purposes, i love my robins, i'll add more tags as i write, like...alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Metropolis, things start heading south. Friends become enemies, the people closest to you start dying and everything you once knew is all blown to hell. Barry finds himself caught between doing what he thinks is right and what his heart is telling him to. Does he choose superman's side or batman's? which side was justice? does he trust hal's judgement on this?</p><p>Someone give him the answer because he doesnt think he can do this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When happiness turns into a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah. I made a halbarry version of injustice. Im following the comics for now until it gets into the game. 
> 
> This is my way of being happy for Injustice 2. 
> 
> For this fic, i will be switching around timelines, POVS, and at one point, earths. I'll have a header to let you know who is where and whats going on so it can be easier to follow.
> 
> I decided to add young justice and teen titans in this, because i refuse to believe they up and died in metropolis. SO yeah. 
> 
> Warnings: Character death (as if you didnt already know), angst, depression, things of that nature

_[Present-Barry]_

_If you asked any of the others, what they were doing was right. They created order, peace. Stopped crime. Stopped wars._

_But at what cost?_

_Barry tried to convince himself that they were doing what they had to. Hal kept reinforcing it, telling him not to worry, that all their hard work was paying off._

_That a few corpses wouldn’t matter in the end._

_But what Hal didn’t know, or more accurately, was ignoring, was that they haunted him._

_Sure, Barry wasn’t the one who beat Ollie to death._

_He wasn’t the one who paralyzed a kid who wanted nothing more than to be like his favorite heroes._

_He wasn’t the one to singlehandedly decimate the Green Lantern corps._

_He didn't kill Kyle Rayner. Or John Stewart. Or Guy Gardner._

_He wasn’t the one who killed Bruce’s son._

_He wasn’t the one who just killed a ten year old boy who idolize him._

_He wasn’t the one to basically enslave the human race and rule everyone by fear._

_But he knew, God did he know, the part he played to lead up to this._

_How he did nothing to stop any of it._

_How he drove the people he cared about away by simply being a part of this._

_How he was hurting innocent people._

_How everything, and everyone, changed. First Clark. Then Diana. Even Hal._

_And the worst part? The worst part was not knowing how to get out of it and fix it._

_He was just as guilty as everyone else._

_“I can’t do this anymore. I’m done. Goodbye Hal.”_

[Five years ago-Metropolis-Midnight-Bruce]

“I have news.”

Bruce didn’t react for a second to Clark’s words. Instead he simply glanced at the other man as he landed next to him on the ledge he was perched on. Clark was obviously stressed, and not many things made the man of steel, his best friend, sweat. For a being so powerful, there were only a few things that could get to him. He was the face of the Justice League, and as such, he always liked to keep calm when faced with tough decisions. At least, usually.

“Lois is pregnant.” Was the conclusion he voiced. Of course he knew he was right. But Clark, as always, seemed to be surprised by just how perceptive the Dark Knight was.

“How did you-?”

“You’re sweating, your pupils are dilated, and your left hand is shaking. You usually don’t show any outward signs of stress or fear. Last time you were like this, you were about to face Doomsday. Doomsday obviously isn’t here by that expression…”

Bruce chanced a glance at Clark, who had the brightest grin on his face. He looked so…happy.

Something Bruce hasn’t been in a long time.

“…You’re grinning like an idiot.” He spoke after a silence, which only made Clark’s grin wider. He turned away, looking down into the streets of Metropolis. It was so much more different than Gotham. So much…brighter.

It was just another thing to show the difference between himself and the Kryptonian currently in his company. Their friendship wasn’t an easy thing. They butted heads many times, they viewed things differently, they were different people. Clark, having grown up in Kansas with two human parents. Bruce, having lost his parents to the crimes of Gotham. Clark, all but rushing head first into danger. Bruce taking a step back to analyze everything and come up with plans A to Z. But they worked. They made it work. They relied on each other as much as the others did. And while Bruce had come to terms with his feelings long ago, long giving up on any thoughts of a relationship with Clark, he still cared.

It was hard not to. They were best friends after all. Clark was just so selfless, it was easier than he thought to just push those feelings aside and move on. Clark certainly seemed much happier. Clark’s happiness was one thing he would always set his own feelings aside for.

“I want you to be the Godfather, Bruce.”

Bruce glanced at Clark, his mask breaking for a quick second in surprise. Clark just kept grinning.

“Look at that, world’s greatest detective, surprised.” At Bruce’s obvious eyeroll behind the cowl, Clark continued, obviously not deterred. “I heard its heartbeat Bruce.”

He said it so fondly, Bruce had to look away again, Clark following his gaze to the lights of Metropolis. Bruce felt his lips quirk up to a small smile. He thought of it now, Dick having another child to be “big bird” to, Damian and Cassandra hopefully would bond as well. Jason would pretend he didn’t care, but he was as protective as Damian and Dick were, if not worse. Tim would keep his distance, as he always did, but he’d keep the most tabs on him, and if he saw any of Red Robin’s cameras in the child’s room, he wouldn’t be surprised. Barbara and Stephany would completely spoil it, as would Alfred.  

Clark was giving him a chance to be a part of his family. Clark was so happy, so excited.

The thought would be amazing if it didn’t make a small part of his chest hurt. And if Clark heard the skip in his heart, he said nothing.

But Bruce knew he didn’t hear it.

Because he wasn’t looking for it.

[Central City-Morning-Barry]

Hal felt so tight, so good around him. His heat was maddening, the sounds he was making driving him crazy, making him push faster, faster, _faster._

_Ring._

Hal moaned, this time of annoyance and exasperation. That was Barry’s Justice League com. Barry paused, annoyance flashing over his face quickly before he schooled his features. Obviously if they were contacting him it was an emergency-

“Seriously?? You’re balls deep in me and you’re going to get that?” Hal complained, his voice scratchy and sexed out. Barry couldn’t help the twinge of pride that ran through him at that. Hal was on his back, legs wrapped around Barry’s waist, his hair was messy and there was a very attractive flush from his ears down his chest, his member standing fully erect and red, wet at the tip with precum. It made Barry’s already hard cock twitch in interest.

“It might be an emergency.” Barry said scooping it up from his nightstand and wincing at his own voice as he answered. “Flash here.”

There was a short pause, and Barry could just see the gears turning in the Dark Knight’s head. It made him squirm in embarrassment even if Bruce couldn’t see him. _“Flash, Lois is missing.”_ Batman’s voice came. Barry felt himself freeze.   _“Meet us at Metropolis when you guys are done.”_ Barry had to fight down the embarrassed flush at the implication, ignoring Oli’s cat call over the com. _“Make sure you tell Jordan to meet us there as well. I’m having the entire league on this.”_

Barry sighed and gave his affirmative before pulling the piece out his ear. He looked down at Hal again, gazing into his brown eyes. If he went missing…Barry would no doubt run the entire Earth to find him. He could only imagine how Clark was feeling right now.

“Uh, Bar…” Hal muttered, twitching his hips at their situation. Hal was still hard, and it wasn’t like Barry got any softer either with Hal under him.

Barry chuckled, getting pulled out of his thoughts and leaning in to kiss him messily, slipping his tongue past Hal’s lips, before continuing his ministrations, moving his hips and changing the angle slightly so he was hitting Hal’s prostate dead on.

“Ah! Barry, fuck!” Hal was a moaning mess under him, shuddering and arching into him, clawing at him like he needed him closer still. Barry leaned down and gave him a messy kiss, reaching between them to grab Hal’s neglected member, rubbing his thumb over the wet head. Hal gasped loudly, shuddering as Barry moved on to his next to nibble on the exposed flesh pumped once, twice, vibrated his thumb in the head—

“ _Fuck!_ Barry!” Hal all but screamed as he came, spilling between them and clenching around the speedster. Barry moaned as he sped up, fucking him at slightly faster than the average human before spilling inside, moaning Hal’s name and vibrating uncontrollably, feeling little sparks of lightning dance between them harmlessly.

Hal slipped his hand to the back of the speedster’s neck, mumbling a small ‘I love you’ and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their high.

Barry pulled out, wincing at the feeling before stealing a chaste kiss from Hal.

“I love you too. Now, hurry up. We’re needed in Metropolis.”

“Yeah yeah I heard…just…give me a sec. I don’t have speedster metabolism…” Hal huffed, wincing a bit as he sat up. Barry couldn’t help but think that maybe they should have worn a condom so cleanup would be a bit less…messy. “Go on without me, I’ll meet you there.”

That was all the permission Barry needed before zipping around his apartment, taking the world’s quickest shower and in his Flash uniform just as Hal pulled himself to his feet, grabbing a towel.

Barry flashed in front of him, stealing another kiss. “Hurry up Hal, I’ll see you there.”

“See you.” Hal said as Barry blurred again, sighing as he rushed to the showers. “Bats really has impeccable timing...”

It took Barry all of several seconds to run into Metropolis. “I’m here, Batman. What do you need?” By the time he finished the question, he had found the vigilante in question and zipped next to him.

“Superman is already searching above ground. Search everywhere he can’t see, places lined with lead like sewers, underground facilities, basements. We have to search every inch of Metropolis.”

“On it.” Barry called as he tapped into the speedforce, blurring into red and yellow lightning as he zipped around Metropolis, making sure to stay just under lightspeed so he didn’t break any fabrics of space and time by accident. Something caught his eye. It was a Star Labs facility. It took him nanoseconds to vibrate through the walls and zip around, noticing someone on the ground in a mask.

A mask Batman has fought before.

Scarecrow.

Batman was still requesting everyone report back to him with what they found when Barry vibrated back out and ran in front of him, blocking his path to the batmobile. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.

“There’s something you need to see.” Barry said rather rapidly, but it seemed Bruce understood him anyway. Before the Dark Knight could resist, Barry grabbed him and ran back in the direction he came. Bruce had a good fifteen pounds on him, but being around aliens that could lift skyscrapers with their bare hands made lifting things heavier than him come naturally. Barry had to be strong as well as fast.

“I know carrying you is…awkward, but it’s faster.” He apologized.

“Just make sure you go fast enough that no one sees us.” Bruce muttered. “And I hope to God you took a shower after you and Hal finished.”

Barry felt heat rise to his cheeks but didn’t answer, mostly because he was already nearing the facility. He set Batman down and opened the door.

“I figured this could be related.”

“Star Labs?” Batman questioned, taking a careful peek inside.

“And what looks like another one of yours.” Barry explained, pointing at the fallen figure.

Bruce carefully went over bending to observe, gears already working in his head. Barry followed cautiously, looking around rapidly to make sure nothing jumped out at them, but overall the place looked deserted.

“Yes, it’s Crane. It’s the scarecrow.” Bruce pulled off Scarecrow’s mask. He had a wide smile on, his eyes empty and looking up at nothing, making the scarlet speedster shiver uncomfortably. Barry didn’t need to check his pulse to know he was dead. He was a forensic scientist after all. He could tell by Bruce’s stiff posture he was already putting things together, and didn’t like what he was coming up with. Barry didn’t like the odds either. None of Metropolis’ or even Central City’s villains did things like this. That stretched out creepy smile was a symbol all in its own.

“You think this was-“

“I’m at the docks, we got lucky.” Wonder Woman’s voice cut his question off. “As soon as I showed up, someone ran.”

“And?” Batman asked, almost impatiently.

“Tell him,” Diana demanded, before an unfamiliar voice came.

“Joker’s not in Metropolis, him and the clown lady hijacked a submarine.”

Both Barry and Bruce stiffened. So it _was_ the Joker. But what the hell does he need with a submarine?

“I see it!” Clark exclaimed. Bruce growled and turned to Barry.

“Get me there, now!”

Barry nodded, grabbing him and letting him climb on his back before speeding to the docks. It took seconds but by the time he got there, Clark had already pulled the submarine out of the water and ripped it open. He was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Hal and Diana were there, Hal having the Joker and Harley Quinn pinned beneath a green hand construct.

Barry let Bruce go as he climbed down, looking up at Hal who was in full uniform, his hair still wet from the shower. Hal sent him a clear wink from beneath the mask and Barry felt a small smile pull at his lips.

“Batsy!” Joker called, getting up as Hal let the construct disappear and landed, Diana landing softly as well. Barry stiffened in response to being so near the Joker, swallowing his nerves. He didn’t know how Bruce did it. Facing the Joker was like facing the Reverse Flash for him. His maniacal laugh and smile always sent shivers down his spine. And those _eyes_ , there was no doubt about the fact he was just plain mad when you looked into them.

“Wait a minute…did Flash _carry_ you here?!”

Bruce ignored the question with an unamused frown, going to the submarine, which looked like someone literally tore a hole into it, to begin his inspection. But this didn’t seem to deter the madman as he started laughing.

“HAH! Striking fear into the hearts of criminals, all while his bright red friend carries him into the night!”

Barry couldn’t help but wince a bit, both Hal and Diana looking unamused. He knew Hal would probably start making fun of them later, Bruce probably would glare at him for the foreseeable future, but only the Joker would treat Batman like he was some kind of…well…joke.

“We just got here as they were leaving. I managed to catch them but Superman and Lois Lane were nowhere to be seen.” Hal explained quickly, bringing Barry and Bruce up to speed.

Ignoring the Joker’s cackles, and feeling a bit nervous being left to watch him, Barry silently nodded to Hal, who seemed to get the picture and nod back before standing on either side of Joker and Harley with Diana, before zipping up to Batman. Bruce stopped him with a hand.

“Wait.” At Barry’s questioning raised eyebrow, he held up a gasmask against his mouth before speaking. “Scarecrow’s fear toxin.”

Barry nodded, returning to his place by Hal’s side. That made sense; it also explained why they found Scarecrow at Star Labs.

Batman carefully climbed inside the submarine. After a few minutes, which felt like forever to the speedster, Batman climbed back out again, his eyes narrow and glaring. “Where is she, Joker?”

Joker just stretched his back without a care in the world. Barry stole a quick glance to Harley, who was being suspiciously quiet.

“You think she’d tell us?” Barry asked Hal quietly. Hal snorted.

“Depends, you think the sex between psychos is any good?”

“Not the time, GL.” Barry muttered, fighting down the blush. Hal just smirked smugly.

“Ya know, you two make a really cute couple. Well, besides me and my mistah J.” Harley spoke up, covering her face as if she was adoring a puppy. Barry shifted uncomfortably. They didn’t really hide their relationship but the fact that _she_ of all people knew made him feel extremely exposed.

Hal nudged his side, motioning to Bats, Wonder Woman and Joker as they were discussing how to make him talk. Harley smirked at Barry, making him shift uncomfortably, before turning her attention back to the Clown Prince of Crime.

Yeah, they definitely were an odd pair, there two. He didn’t know how Bruce did it.

Bruce held up a few wires, “What did you do to her?!”

“You know what I did, she’s the trigger.”

Batman whirled around to Barry, who jumped a bit. “Flash, the missile on the submarine-“

“His name is Gunter!”

Bruce ignored Harley, “Check to make sure it’s still there.” Barry nodded at his orders, but before he could speed off Joker’s grin turned nonchalant.

“Don’t bother, it’s not there. When her heart stops, every heart in Metropolis stops too.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the Joker before everything clicked in place, his expression turning murderous. “The kryptonite. Scarecrow added it to his fear toxin so it could enter Superman’s bloodstream…”

Barry felt himself go still with dread. Hal gave him a questioning look, but Barry felt his brain start to go on hyper drive. All the possible outcomes he was coming up with didn’t sound good. And only one of them seemed to fit. And based on Batman’s reaction, he was right.

Superman had Lois, and whatever he was seeing, wasn’t what was in front of him.

Joker was going to make Clark kill Lois, and all of Metropolis.

Bruce was already on his com, but the pit in Barry’s stomach told him it was already too late.

_You weren’t fast enough, Flash,_ Thawne’s voice taunted in his head as he looked upwards feeling powerless.  Hal’s steady presence next to him was an anchor, but by the tight expression on his face and the way his shoulders were stiff, he knew he was feeling helpless as well.

“Superman, whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real!”

“Did you know she was pregnant?” Joker asked so casually Barry felt himself go nauseous. Bruce’s temper seemed to snap and he punched Joker right across the face with an enraged cry, hard enough to draw blood from his lip.

“Puddin!” Harley gasped.

“It’s Lois!” Bruce tried once again. But Clark still wasn’t answering.

Joker’s grin turned maniacal. “Boom.”

Barry watched the explosion happen in slow motion. The mushroom cloud rose into the sky, large waves of heat ricocheting off of it. Hal willed his ring to create a construct to protect them from the resulting blast. Joker had his hands out, watching the blast with psychotic glee. Harley had her head on his shoulder, smiling as well. The four of them simply watched on with expressions of varying degrees of horror.

“No…” Barry whispered softly. He barely registered the arm around him, the world still moving in slow motion as Hal slowly pulled him to his chest, face tightened in mixed rage and sorrow. Barry let him hold him, trying to get his vibrations under control.

All those lives…all those people…just gone.

Little did he know, it was about to get much worse.


	2. Once you go bat you can never go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before the regimine, there was just the batkids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just post this because it was getting REALLY long. I know it's only Nightwing's POV but i tried to add some jaytim in there because i love my children (despite what i have planned). There MIGHT be some jaydick and dickdami if you squint but thats just big brother Dick is life, but this entire story will be mainly birdflash and jaytim (and halbarry and a splash of superbat, obviously). theres a splash of fluffy smut and some angst but not too much, just a heads up. yeah, after so long, heres the next chapter! 
> 
> Just to be clear, i didnt know whether i should do pre 52, new 52 YJ plot or mix cannon (and now theyre doing rebirth) so i decided to mix it. ill try to keep it clear as possible, so just so we know,  
> wally was trapped in the speedforce  
> jason tried to kill tim  
> they also made up  
> im making them older and putting the outlaws in  
> and tim and dami have a rocky relationship  
> bart might or might not be in this, im not sure what i should do (i might just keep him in)
> 
> i may or may not have cried for flash rebirth...i love my wally west... ;-;
> 
> Anyway, Updates might be a bit slow because im still getting used to this laptop (forgive any misspellings) and enjoy!

_[Night before Lois dies-Nightwing-Gotham]_

 

If you asked Dick what was the one thing he loved, he would say flying. Sure, there were other things he loved, like Wally, his family, the team. But nothing compared to the feeling of pure unadulterated freedom he felt when he just  _jumped_  off a roof like gravity was an option. The other birds said he flew like he fought, gracefully, like nothing could hold him down.

Well, they weren't wrong. 

Jason had his strength, Tim had his smarts, Damian had Bruce's blood. 

Him? He had flying. 

He was a Grayson after all. He might as well have been born in the air. It was home to him as much as his room in the Manor was. As much as Haly’s circus was. 

He wouldn't give it up for the world. 

With a totally unneeded quadruple somersault, he landed on the designated roof, straightening up and appreciating the feeling of adrenaline rushing though his veins. 

"It's about time you showed up, Big Wing."

Dick felt himself smirk, turning to his brothers. It was Jason, in his Red Hood attire, who spoke. Even through the hood Dick could tell he was smirking. 

"You know I needed to make an entrance, Little Wing."

"Tt. Well now that you're here can we get started on the mission?" Damian snapped as Robin, arms crossed in an obvious show of annoyance. 

"Shouldn't you be with B?" By the obvious was Damian tensed even more, Dick knew the question was a sore topic. 

"He left him behind. He's following the Joker's trail into Metropolis apparently, didn't want to take Robin with him." Tim answered, fiddling with his wrist computer, probably communicating with Oracle. 

Jason scoffed, "We call know his track record with losing Robins to the Joker."

Dick frowned, but it was nothing compared to the way Tim froze, glancing up at Jason with a glare that put even Damian's to shame. Jason muttered a small "sorry babe," before Damian tutted. 

"Todd is right, Drake. He isn't exactly the greatest caretaker. Besides, unlike easy to kill Robin here, I can take care of myself. I should have gone with him, but instead he tries to bench me like I'm a child."

"You are a child..." Dick muttered, only to be ignored.

"Let's not forget you had to be resurrected too, Damian. Besides, Jason has an excuse for his actions. He was beaten to death and thrown in the Lazarus Pit, what's yours?"

"You already know that, don't you?"

"Right, you're just an asshole."

Dick tried not to flinch at Tim's tone. When Tim was angry, he was a force to be reckoned with, something easily forgotten with how levelheaded and calculating he normally was. He and Damian never seemed to get along. In Dick's short tenure as the Batman, he chose Damian as the sidekick because the kid needed it. Dick would be the first to admit Bruce was a bit constipated in the emotional department, and so it usually fell to Dick to be the loving one, which was usually easy enough since showing he cared came easier to him than the rest of the bats. Damian eventually grew fond of Dick because of it.

Jason managed to bond with Damian over the fact they both died. It was a weird relationship, but so was their family. Tim was the only one Damian gave a hard time. Dick always figured it was tough love, but sometimes they seemed to really hate each other, as if Tim still hasn't forgiven him for taking up the Robin mantle.

It was worse than with Jason and Tim. At least once Jason's initial rage quelled, he and Tim started getting along. Tim showed Jason that he understood and didn't blame him for all those times the second Robin tried to kill him, and in turn Jason tried to get along better with him. To them, they were the ones who were cast aside. As Tim and Jason got along better, Jason made an effort with the rest of the family as well. Jason even apologized to Dick for being an asshole, and Dick, of course, welcomed him back with open arms, deciding it was better to have his brother back than to keep pushing him away for something he couldn't help. Eventually, the relationship between both of the 'reject robins' turned into something more down the line, and Dick was happy for them both. They were all family, and they all cared about each other in their own weird ways, ways that only a bat member would understand. 

Even if they didn't always agree. 

"Let's not forget who the blood son is, Drake. Blood is thicker than a piece of paper."

Dick winced, being pulled out of his thoughts. He was sure after all this they would both go back to being ok with each other, but for now he needed to stop them before things got physical, and stopping a fight between anyone trained by the Batman always ended with people broken and bloody. 

"Alright you two, that's enough. Apologize to each other, now."

"I don't think your 'hug therapy' works on everyone, Dickiebird." Jason spoke up, slinging an arm around Tim's waist and nuzzling the side of his head, the younger vigilante tense. 

Dick just ignored Jason, staring at the two youngest expectantly. Tim sighed, the tension leaving his body before he muttered, "Sorry, Dami."

Damian sighed as well, pinching the bridge of his nose in a move that was all Bruce before muttering himself. "Likewise, Drake. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's alright; we know how hard it can be to work with B, Babybat. How about we take out some of our anger on a few thugs?" Dick offered, smirking as he put an arm around the youngest and pulled him in for a half hug. He could practically see Damian's eye roll, but he didn't move away so Dick counted it as a win. 

"Oracle left me in charge of this mission, so I have all the data," Tim spoke up, switching to Red Robin. Hood pulled himself back, hands on his hip as he switched gears as well. "Penguin should be here any minute to give Black Mask the guns. It should be simple with the four of us here to bust it and give the merchandise to the cops. And no, Hood, you can't have one."

"Awww you can be so mean, babybird." Jason said sarcastically. 

"You love it," Tim stated simply, as if he was discussing the weather. Dick groaned. 

"You guys mind saving the flirting for later, I'd prefer to not have to give you guys a lecture on protection."

"One of many, Dickiebird." 

"Anything to keep my baby brothers innocent."

Jason snorted. 

"Looks like our little entourage has arrived," Damian said, snapping everyone to attention. Dick leaned over the roof, following Damian's gaze. They could see clearly from the window as Penguin waddled up to Black Mask. 

"Well, time to work!" Jason called as he threw himself off the roof, crashing through the window and opening fire. Robin sighed, but followed after, sword ready. 

"That should have been a combined assault," Tim muttered. Dick shrugged, too late now. 

"Let's just make sure they don't kill anyone."

Barely an hour later of rubber bullets, bad puns courtesy of Nightwing and Red Hood, and having to put said Red Hood on timeout after someone got a lucky hit on Red Robin, they had everyone tied up, Jason happily setting fire to the drugs they found and Tim contacting Jim about the rest of the stuff that were supposed to be traded. Damian was poking at the thugs with his sheathed katana, a small smirk on his features as Penguin yelled curses and threats. 

Dick couldn't help but beam proudly at his pseudo-brothers. Jason was always a lethal fighter. For someone as big as he was, he was surprisingly agile, thanks to all those years of copying Dick as Robin. Tim was small, but he used that to his advantage. He wasn't weak by any means, something Jason should be painfully aware of (but Dick could hardly blame his protectiveness), but fought smart as well. And Damian already had his League of Assassins training, and was slowly learning how to fight like a true Robin. 

Once the police wrapped everything up, the four batkids found themselves on another roof, blending in with the gargoyles and waiting for something else to do. 

"It looks like a slow night, shall we wrap this up?" Damian suggested, arms crossed and obviously bored now that there was no one to punch. 

"Oh come on! The night is young!" Jason protested, his hood in his hands as he finished off his cigarette. He dropped it to the ground and stomped it out, replacing the red helmet. 

"What else is there to do, Todd? We took care of our mission. We should report back."

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure Timbo already has the first draft of the report done in his head." Tim simply shrugged at Jason's comment, not confirming nor denying. This got a snickered "nerd" from Jason, which earned the second Robin an elbow to the gut.

"Well if you don't want to go back, then what else should we do? It's a pretty slow night, and I don't think even the petty robbers are out." Dick asked, slightly regretting his question when Jason grinned clearly under his red Hood. "And no, we're not dragging them to a bar. I'm still mad you took Tim to one."

"Oh please, Tim is nineteen, he can make his own choices. And besides, as much as I want to see the demon spawn drunk, I have a better idea. Tag."

Damian scoffed. "Tag? You want to play tag in the middle of the night dressed up as a vigilante? Aren't we a bit too old for this? Tag is a children's game."

"You are a child..." Dick muttered again, but was once again ignored. 

"Not just any tag. Vigilante tag." Jason continued, obviously still grinning. Tim sighed.

"Steph and Cass?"

"Steph and Cass." Jason confirmed. Dick raised a questioning eyebrow but figured maybe he didn't want to know.

So he asked instead, "How do we play?"

"Like this." Jason punched him on the arm, hard enough to bruise before throwing himself off the roof. "TAG! You're it!"

Dick looked at Tim questioningly, who just smirked and jumped after Jason, letting his cape ruffle out so he was now gliding through the air. Damian followed suit, sparing Dick a glance before he jumped after the older former Robins. Dick smirked to himself. If they thought he was going to go easy on them, they had another thing coming. 

Sure enough, once Dick managed to tag someone (Jason), he spent the least amount of time it. He was pretty much built to evade attacks, rather than take them (unlike Jason). 

He also may or may not have been a little petty for being the first one it. 

After several hours of flipping through the air, running through alley ways, and hitting each other hard enough to bruise, the four of them called it quits as the sun threatened to break the horizon. 

Dick wasn't very surprised when Jason and Tim followed them to the manor. Without Bruce there, they got to enjoy Alfred's company without the Bat hovering over them, awkward in anything emotion. Besides, Tim was a bit mad at Bruce and leaving Jason with their adopted father always ended badly.

Alfred was probably the one person all the bats loved, and the sole reason the family worked as well as it did. 

Everyone should have an Alfred. 

The slipped in through the cave, Alfred already there with several cups of tea and crackers. 

"Welcome back, young masters, I hope tonight was a quiet as it seemed?" 

"As a mouse, Al." Jason answered, gratefully grabbing a cup.

"Glad to hear."

All four of them, except Alfred, jumped, turning as Selina walked into the room. She was dressed in a simple pair of black leather tights and a leather jacket. 

"Kyle." Damian all but spat. He was a bit bitter Bruce didn't get back with his mother, but Selina was like the mother none of them had. 

Selina chuckled softly, "Don't worry, Damian. I only stopped by to see how everything was without Bruce and say goodnight."

Dick went up to her and gave her a tight hug, Selina having to reach up to pat his hair. "You grow handsomer by the day, Dick."

"Don't let Wally hear you say that." Jason snickered, earning a subtle flick of the bird when Dick pulled away. Selina chuckled again, pulling Jason and then Tim into a hug. Damian hesitated a second before accepting a hug as well, not really returning it. 

Selina stalked to a sleek black bike in the back, climbing it almost seductively. She held up a small silver ring, inspecting it in the dim light of the batcave. 

"Cute, you guys got your logos engraved. Congratulations. When's the wedding?" 

Dick blushed as he felt his left hand for the ring, and sure enough it was gone. Selina just smirked as she flicked it towards Dick, who caught it gracefully. "Uh, a few months. His aunt pretty much took over everything. Only Alfred is allowed to help. I can give you her number if you want to give your help."

"No need, I already have it." Dick tried not to show his surprise, but based on Jason's snicker and Damian's smirk, he knew he failed. 

"Well, I guess I should get going. Tell the big man I stopped by. He knows where to find me. Goodnight my little birds. So long Alfred." Selina revved the engine once before turning and exiting the cave.

Damian was already halfway out of his costume as he spoke. "I'm going to get some rest as well. Goodnight, Alfred. Grayson. Todd. Drake." 

"Night Dami!" Dick called. Damian spared him a glance before leaving the cave. Jason smirked.

"He's got it bad for you, Big Bird."

"Oh please. Damian? I'm just fulfilling my duties as older brother." Dick said, incredulous. 

"It's like a rite of passage for the Robins to have a crush on you. I know I did at one point. So did Tim. I mean, have you seen your ass in tights?"

"Language master Jason."

"Sorry, Al." Jason smirked unapologetically as Dick raised an eyebrow, looking at Tim expectantly, who already has his cape and utility belt off. Once again, he neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

As Tim peeled off his mask and made his way to the bat computer, Jason yanked him back. "Oh no you don't. Don't think I didn't feel you falling asleep on my bike. How much sleep have you had?"

"Plenty-"

"I'd say about two hours in the last week," Alfred cut in smoothly, taking Damian's cape and Jason's mask to put them away accordingly. Tim pouted in betrayal. 

"I'll do this report first and then-"

"No can do, babybird. Sleep first, report later." Jason barely broke a sweat as he hoisted Tim over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

Tim squeaked in protest. "Jason! If I don't do this report-"

"Big B won't be back for a while, knowing the Joker. You're too meticulous to forget anything important and even if you did, you can always double check the footage in our masks. Now, bed."

"Can't say I disagree with Master Jason on this account." Alfred called to the two love birds as Jason made his way out of the cave. Tim just made a noise of betrayal, drowned out by Jason's laugh. 

Dick smiled at their retreating figures, slipping out of his costume and pulling on a pair of sweats. 

"It does warm my heart so see them getting along better." Alfred spoke up as he picked up Dick's uniform from the floor, sending him a not so discrete chasting glare. Dick winced apologetically, raising his cup to his lips. 

"Yeah. They seem really happy together. I'm happy for them, despite how much it kills the older brother in me."

"Speaking of being happy together, I believe Master Wallace is still in your room. Something about a missed date?" 

Dick choked on his tea, glancing at Alfred with a panicked expression, to which the British butler simply met with a look of his own. Of course he knew exactly the date he was talking about, and exactly how many Dick had missed before. 

"Shit-"

"Language."

"Sorry. It's just-"

"This is the sixth date this month you've missed."

Dick ducked his head, anything to break the disappointed look Alfred was giving him. The only one who could make him feel shittier without a batglare was Alfred. 

"Yeah. I totally forgot to call him. Ugh, he doesn't deserve this, why does he even deal with me?" Dick buried his head in his hands, letting himself give a self-depreciating sigh. 

"If memory serves correctly, which it does, Master Wally was once a young hero before as well. He might have chosen to give it up, but I'm sure he understands. The next time though, you might want to give him a simple phone call."

Dick just sighed again, rubbing his eyes as Alfred collected his cup. 

"I already explained to him the situation. All you need to do now is apologize and do right by him."

Dick glance up, Alfred greeting him with a small smile. 

"I know you love him, Master Dick, as he does you. Please remember this as you go and confront him. I'd hate to see you two miserable again."

Dick inwardly flinched, staring at the ring on his finger, knowing exactly what Alfred was talking about.

"I know. Thank you Alfred. Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" 

"You can stand to mention it more."

Dick smirked, getting up and making his way to his room. Everyone should have an Alfred. Who needed the world's greatest (and second greatest) detective when you had the world's greatest butler?

Making his way quietly to his room, he carefully opened the door, peeking inside cautiously. 

The room was illuminated by the moonlight. Wally's red hair peeked out from his blanket, the speedster wrapped in it like a burrito. Dick carefully slid inside, closing the door silently before padding towards the bed. He sat down carefully, running his hands through Wally's hair. The redhead stirred, groaning sleepily before turning to Dick. He gave a lazy smile and croaked a small "hey."

Wally had grown since they were kids and first started the team. His freckles were getting lighter and slowly disappearing, he grew into his awkward limbs and his voice no longer cracked. He was by no means as graceful as Dick, but he was no longer that awkward flailing teenager that flirted with everything that walked.

Then again, Dick supposed they all changed.

"Hey babe. I'm so sorry, B is out of town and asked me to cover for him-"

"I know, Alfred told me." Wally interrupted, sitting up. The blanket fell, revealing his shirtless torso and a peak of one of Dick's sweatpants. Wally immediately kicked the blanket off. "How was it?"

"Not too bad, pretty quiet." Wally raised an eyebrow, poking at a tender part of his arm where there was probably a bruise from Jason's punch. "That was Jay, he has an interesting way of playing tag."

Wally snickered, rubbing the bruise gently. Dick caught a flash of the matching ring on his finger and felt his chest tighten. He gently took Wally's hand, kissing his knuckles gently. "I really am sorry, Walls."

Wally rolled his eyes as he used his other hand to tangle in Dick's raven locks, pulling the boy wonder into a deep kiss. Dick sighed into it softly, realizing just how much he missed Wally's lips. Wally pulled away, chucking as Dick gave a soft noise of protest. "Don't be, Dickie. I used to wear the spandex too, you know? Except back then, we were almost always together."

"You can always go back. If you go, I go too."

Wally smiled brightly at the choice of words. "Well, I'm pretty sure certain of them are still pretty pissed at you for leaving for the League, so you'd have a lot of sweet talking to do."

"Nothing my good looks and charm can't handle."

"No need to be such a dick, Dick."

"What can I say? I'm just dicking around."

“That pun wasn’t even remotely funny.”

“Really? Well I can think of better uses for my Dick.”

"Oh my God, why do I put up with you?"

"You love me too much to leave again. And even if you tried I have ways to keep you here."

"And that would be?"

"My ass in spandex."

"You drive a hard bargain, Grayson."

Both males laughed, Wally pulling Dick on top of him and laying back, making sure to tangle their legs and hold his bird tightly by the waist. After a moment of silence Wally spoke again. 

"I'm never leaving you. I'm not making that same mistake again."

Dick sighed, ignoring the tug at his heart as he nuzzled his fiancé’s chest. "We were both young and dumb, Wally."

"But I hurt you. And I won't ever make that mistake again. It's just after that incident I had to give it up. After you pulled me back from the speedforce and I realized what an idiot I was for leaving you and that I still loved you and just how  _broken_  you were, I had to make sure you wouldn't lose me like that or anyway again. That's why...ugh fuck..."

Dick lifted his head up as Wally's voice cracked, watching as Wally rubbed at his eyes with gritted teeth. Sitting up fully, he straddled him and gently grabbed Wally's wrists, who kept them in place stubbornly. 

"Hey, Wally. Come on babe, look at me."

And so Wally did, letting Dick take his hands from his face and pin them above his head. His green eyes were a bit puffy with unshed tears, his nose slowly turning red.

Dick hurriedly pressed his lips against Wally's, sliding his tongue in his mouth and kissing him until he was panting and breathless, arching into him and whining into his mouth. He pulled away with a soft smack of lips, breathing each other's air as he looked into Wally's eyes. 

"I love you, Wallace Rudolph West. You have made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to marry me. I know you want me to quit because you're afraid. I understand. It's just...it may have been easier for you to give up heroing but...being Nightwing is everything to me. It's all I know."

Wally pulled his wrists out of Dick's hold, not that Dick was trying to keep him pinned down, and sat up. "Dick, giving up being Kid Flash wasn't easy. You know why I had to do it. I know you love being a vigilante. I would never force you not to. It's just...what if you were in trouble? What if you needed help and none of the bats or the team was able to get to you? What would I do then? You would have pulled me out of the speedforce for nothing because quite frankly I refuse to live on without you. I love you, Richard John Grayson. I love you so much and just thinking that one day you might not come back to me kills me. I don't want to make you choose, I don't want you to give up something you love but, I can't live without you. I won't."

Memories flashed in Dick's mind. When he was still Robin, just forming the team. He and Wally sneaking into rooms, closets, anywhere they could in order to kiss, get a short make out section in, before eventually getting the nerve to test new territory and make love for the first time. 

Dick was fourteen and Wally was sixteen.

Then Wally left him for Artemis, leaving the team and him for the hardest two years of his life after he lost Jason and basically told Bruce to go fuck himself, following Roy's idea and becoming his own vigilante, Nightwing. 

He was sixteen when they lost Wally, thinking he was dead, though he was trapped in the speedforce for an two years, in which Jason came back to try and kill them. Dick tried to move on, dating Zatanna, Babs, Kori. But none of them were Wally.

When Wally tried to come back, Dick was the one to pull him out of the speedforce. 

Despite the fact Wally broke up with Artemis upon return, Dick didn't want to take him back. Years of constant pain, jealousy, hurt. He didn't know if he could do it. But another year of actively avoiding him and denying him, he gave in. Gave in to the crave he had to just touch Wally, kiss him,  _be_ with him. 

And here he was, twenty six, Wally twenty seven, engaged to his first love.

Leaning in, he captured the speedster’s lips in another bruising kiss. Wally groaned, hands finding their way on Dick's hips and pulling the acrobat flush against him. Dick let out a soft whine, grinding down a few times on Wally's rapidly growing erection as he felt himself grow hard as well from Wally's resulting moan. Dick pulled his lips back, breathless as Wally tilted his head to attack his neck.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Dick panted it so soft Wally almost didn't hear him. The red head pulled back, locking blue with green. "W-what?"

"I'll give up Nightwing. For you, I'll give it up for you, for us." Dick held Wally's head in his hands, smiling softly. Wally searched his eyes for any signs of hesitancy, trying desperately to see if this was a joke.

"Dick, Are you sure about this? I won't make you give up something you love."

"No, no you're right. I was miserable when I lost you. I won't put you through the same thing. Once we...once we seal the deal I'm all yours. I'll hang up the costume."

Wally swallowed. "And Bruce? Gotham?"

"Gotham will be okay, with Jason, Tim, Damian, Babs. We have plenty of people to pick up my slack. And I honestly don't want to think about telling Bruce right now so just shut up and kiss me."

Wally’s resulting smile was bright, all teeth and reaching up to his eyes. That smile right there made Dick’s heart stop. It made him fall in love all over again. He would think about the pain of not being Nightwing later, when he didn’t have Wally smiling at him like that.

The redhead obliged, kissing Dick like he was a drowning man coming up for air. Dick gave back just as much, sighing happily into the kiss and running his tongue between the speedster’s lips. Wally accepted the muscle almost immediately, sucking it into his mouth and massaging it with his own, drawing breathless pants from the acrobat on his lap.

Dick shifted slightly, lining up both their hardened members before rolling his hips on Wally’s. Wally moaned softly, his hands finding Dick’s hips and holding on tightly. Dick rolled his hips slowly, drawing soft frustrated moans from the redhead and breathless gasps from himself. The friction was good, but it wasn’t enough, never enough.  

“Fucking tease,” Wally panted with no real bite as he thrust up as Dick rolled his hips, following the boy wonder’s rhythm. Dick’s cackle turned into a startled moan, suddenly losing all interest in teasing the speedster.

“Fuck, Wally. I need you, like yesterday.”

Wally chuckled as he motioned Dick to lift his hips, both of them getting rid of their sweats in rushed motions. Both now fully naked, Wally flailed for the bottle of lube in the nightstand, earning a chuckle from Dick as he simply batted his redhead’s hand away and plucked it up easily.

“You want to top or me?” Wally asked, grabbing the bottle.

“Mm, you. I need you inside me. Slowly.”

“Anything for you babe,” Wally distracted Dick with a kiss, carefully coating his fingers and lifting Dick so he was on his knees, having to kiss up now. He went straight to two fingers, the muscles in Dick’s holes relaxing as they eased in. Dick sighed softly, running his fingers through fiery red hair as Wally scissored him open, adding a third shortly after. Dick barely hissed at the initial sting when Wally expertly curled his fingers, making Dick cry out as he hit his prostate dead on and then gently vibrated.

“You’re so beautiful like this babe, so fucking beautiful,” Wally murmured mouthing at Dick’s chest as he continued to gently pump and vibrate his fingers.

“Wally. Need you. Right Now. Fuck!” Dick panted, grabbing the speedster’s wrist and pulling him out. Wally carefully helped him line up and Dick sank down slowly, both letting out low moans as Wally sheathed himself completely into the vigilante, Dick wrapping his legs around Wally’s middle and pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

Dick started a slow rhythm, avoiding his prostate to keep his orgasm at bay. Wally groaned softly, meeting Dick’s rolls with his own, mouthing at the raven haired’s collarbone. They grabbed and groped at whatever they could, remapping and rememorizing every inch of each other with gentle touches. With each roll of their hips, Wally was simply moving inside of Dick, keeping the rhythm controlled despite how much he wanted to speed it up. They kept the rhythm until Dick’s whole body was shaking, soft moans falling freely from his lips. Wally’s green eyes were almost completely black, his chest and neck completely flushed.

Dick looked at him and his heart swelled. He leaned forward, giving the speedster a sweet kiss. “I love you, Wally.”

Wally whimpered, burying his face him Dick’s shoulder as he changed the angle just so and hit Dick’s prostate dead on, drawing out a low moan from the former boy wonder.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” Wally groaned, picking up speed just slightly and vibrating uncontrollably. Dick’s legs tightened around him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling them completely together like he was trying to take Wally in deeper still. With their stomachs rubbing on his leaking member and Wally practically vibrating on is prostate, Dick felt the hot coil in his stomach tightening at a rapid pace.

Wally grabbed a fistful of Dick’s hair and slammed their mouths together, licking every inch of his mouth before breaking off with rapid pants. “Fuck, Dick, I fucking love you.”

The coil in his stomach snapped so suddenly all Dick could so was grab on to Wally and moan, his entire body shaking as he rode himself on Wally and spilled between them. He distinctly heard Wally moan and felt him shoot his own load inside of him. Wally rode out his orgasm until Dick whimpered from overstimulation. Wally just held onto him, kissing his shoulder until they gathered enough energy to move. Dick gently lifted off of him, giving a low moan as Wally slipped out of him and threw himself back on the bed with a huff, pulling Dick down with him.

“If you want to go again you might have to give me a minute. That was pretty intense.”

Dick couldn’t help the full body laugh that came out from that, cuddling up into his fiancé’s side.

Whatever retort Dick was going to give him turned into a self-depreciating groan as a very distinctive cry of “fuck, Jason!” was heard. Dick tried to bury himself into Wally’s laughing side as he tried to get the thought of his baby brothers fucking out of his head. Jason had like five thousand safe houses _why couldn’t he just choose one to defile his baby brother there?_

“You can’t protect them from everything, all the time Dickie. If they want to fuck each other’s brains out, you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Ugh, no, kill me now.” Dick muttered, his face still buried in Wally’s shoulder. Wally simply chuckled, kissing the top of Dick’s head before running his fingers through raven locks.

“How about you just sleep and we can continue this in the morning. Hopefully that can start with a good morning blowjob.”

“Insatiable,” Dick chuckled, which quickly turned into a yawn.

“Only for you,” Wally muttered as Dick’s eyes closed and he was whisked off to one of the best sleeps he would get, only when Wally was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that smut wasnt planned in the beginning tbh, but the chapter called for it xD im not good at smut so im sorry xD questions, comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	3. There's something good inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens. Superman takes the jokers life, hal is there for barry, and jason and tim have a fluffy moment (with quick smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah
> 
> i literally added the jaytim moment last minute, but i have no regrets. none, what so ever. I have this headcannon that Jason is actually a really tender and shy lover for people that mean alot to him, which will be seen as the story progresses. 
> 
> Once again, I suck. at smut. badly. Im never satisfied with what i write. I honestly wanted jason and tim to have a slow build, but since im fairly certain theyre banging in the comics (pshh im not in denial, theyre canon...in my head at least), i decided to have their emotional factor be a slowbuild. so theyre banging they just havent said the "i love yous" yet. i also love dominant tim. as much as i like jason top i like thinking tim has what it takes to make him lose control, so yeah youll be seeing that as well. i love my little timmy
> 
> as for halbarry. I remember some moment where hal was telling barry it was easy to not be afraid when you didnt really have much to lose. Then in another comic, he was pretty much second guessing all his choices and he realized it was because he was afraid of barry getting hurt because of him. guess who incorporated that into this? in fact, i plan on having that issue pop up more. so yah
> 
> as for bart, i decided to add him. what truly happened to the titans (and who i decided to save and kill) ill be revealed later. probably next chapter. I had to stop here because the following scenes could be made into chapters themselves so. yah. 
> 
> for the joker scene, i combined both comics and game. comics because i LOVED the jokers dialogue. Game because i wanted it to seem like the joker really did push all of clarks buttons, not that he just flew in, killed him and flew off. it was more of a "how many buttons can i push until you break" thing.
> 
> anywho
> 
> i feel like i should add a quick warning, sex and joker talking about killing animals
> 
> Enjoy!

_[Wayne Manor-Morning before Metropolis-Jason]_

Something was pulling him out of the sweet embrace of sleep, something any bat should be thankful if they got any. Whatever the fuck was bothering him could wait a few more minutes.

“Jason, get off, I need to get up.”

Oh.

Jason groaned, he was pretty much on top of Tim, tangled in a mess of limbs. Instead of releasing the smaller bird, Jason pulled him closer, snuggling into Tim’s shoulder. At least he thought it was Tim’s shoulder, he still hasn’t opened his eyes.

“Five more minutes, baby bird. You’re warm.” He muttered, voice scratchy and groggily from sleep. He smirked as he felt Tim’s breath hitch slightly.

After a second the squirming resumed, and Jason growled.

“Keep moving, asshole, and I’ll snap your fucking neck.”

“Jason, today is my first day as leader of the Titans, I need to get up. I still have that report to do as well.”

“Kori makes a fine leader, leave them be. Sleep.”

“And the next time you and Roy drag her away on an Outlaw mission, what then?”

Jason let out a long suffering sigh. Well so much for sleep. With a childish groan he rolled over so he was off of Tim, giving the little bird the opportunity to get up for the day. Peeking an eye open, Jason blinked until his vision cleared and read the clock. Nine in the morning. That was well past early for a bat.

“You are evil and I hate you, you know that, right Tim?”

“Yeah yeah, you can go back to sleep. I’ll text you how it goes. We’re still going to patrol together tonight right? Just you and me?”

“Of course. Then we can go back to one of ours. This way I can undress you with my eyes all I want without giving our fabulous big bird brother an aneurism.”

Tim laughed silently at that and Jason had to smile. Roy teased him that he was whipped but he didn’t have the heart to complain. He and Tim had something, something the others wouldn’t really get. And he was determined that this would be the one thing he never fucked up.

With a yawn and stretch, Jason blinked his eyes open, sitting up and watching as Tim walked around his room in just boxers. He must have just put those on because they certainly didn’t sleep like that last night. Not with the proof all over Tim’s neck and shoulders.

Ah he was going to be so mad. Jason couldn’t find it in him to feel guilty, just proud.

As Tim got ready for a shower, Jason followed him, grabbing a towel on his way. After Bruce found Stephany and Cassandra, he had all of their rooms installed with a shower. Which worked out for Jason since he’s already walked in on Wally and Dick more times than he could count.

That and Dick and Dami didn’t have to witness the insatiable bastard that was Jason Todd, and the little kinky shit that was Tim Drake.

“Jason, I’m serious about going to the Tower on time.”

“I know.” Jason grinned as Tim stepped into the shower, turning the water on rather hot. Jason stepped in after him, wasting no time in pinning Tim to the wall and kissing him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Tim melted against him, kissing back and sucking on his tongue with an obscene moan that had all of Jason’s blood running south.

Jason broke off with a breathless pant. “I thought you wanted to make it on time?”

“I never said no to a quickie in the shower.” Tim panted back, smirking as he pulled Jason in for another kiss. Jason wasted no time in grabbing the bottle of lube he snuck in and coating himself, lifting Tim up, wrapping his legs around his waist and expertly slipping in Tim’s still stretched hole.

Tim moaned, burying his face in Jason’s shoulder as Jason bit at a hickey on Tim’s neck, making it redder.

“God, Jay, you feel so fucking good.”

Jason moaned in answer. Getting Tim to curse was a lovely pass-time of his. Getting him to curse while they were fucking was even better.

Tim couldn’t really move much with the way Jason had him completely pinned, but that didn’t mean Tim wasn’t twitching his hips, trying to take all he can.

Jason wasted no time, starting a fast and brutal pace, hitting Tim’s prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips. Tim cried out, arching his back and tightening around Jason’s cock. The water ran between them, adding to the sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed in with their pants and moans.

“Damn, Timmy, you’re fucking obscene.” Jason moaned, mouthing at Tim’s neck and shoulder. Tim just moaned, pulling Jason’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Jason’s hips stuttered for a second before he resumed rhythm. Ever since Tim found out Jason liked to get his hair pulled he knew exactly how to take advantage of it.

Tim snaked his other hand between them, pumping himself to Jason’s quick pace. Jason moaned again into the kiss, and the way it shot straight threw Tim let him know it was time to end this.

Breaking off the kiss, Tim made a point to stare into Jason’s eyes as the panted into each other’s space. Tim tightened the grip in Jason’s hair and pulled. “Come for me Jason, make a mess inside me. Make me yours.”

Jason gave a choked out moan, crushing Tim to the wall as he slammed in him and came, hot and heavy. Tim moaned as well, tightening around Jason as he wrung out his own orgasm, spilling between them as he cried out Jason’s name.

Jason panted, coming back to the sound of the water still running, now cold, and their mutual panting, Tim still pinned to the wall and Jason leaning heavily on him. Jason peppered Tim with kisses as he pulled out, setting Tim on his feet and making sure he could stand before scrubbing them both clean and cutting the water.

Tim squeaked as he finished toweling himself and looked in the mirror, getting an eyeful of the hickeys Jason left from last night and the shower.

“Jason! I told you I mark easily!”

Jason laughed, roughly drying his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist, his white streak falling in his forehead as it normally did.

“You did say ‘make me yours.’ You never complain while I’m doing them anyway. Besides, your collar on your suit is high, you’ll be fine.”

Tim made a noise of protest, hitting Jason on the arm. Jason laughed as he retaliated, tackling Tim on his bed and pinning him down. They laughed as they struggled for dominance, Jason pinning him down easily.

A loud bang on the door stopped their giggles, if only for a second. Afterwards, they burst into laughter again.

“Damian, or Dick?”

“Dickiebird is probably kneedeep in Wally right now. Or maybe the other way around, with how much of a pixie Dick is. Probably the demon spawn.”

“And here I thought the exorcism and holy water would be enough to keep him away from my room.”

Jason laughed as he rolled off of Tim, having lost his towel a long time ago. “Nah, Dami is cool. You’re just pissed that he replaced you. I get it. He may have the title of Robin now, but he’ll never be able to replace you, Tim. You’re more than just Red Robin, genius nerd hacker. You’re also Tim Drake, adopted son of Bruce and my gorgeous boyfriend.”

Tim blinked at Jason, completely speechless. Jason blushed as he realized how sappy that sounded, busying himself with getting dressed. “Like I said, you’re still a nerd, so.”

Tim smiled, pulling Jason in for a sweet kiss. “Thanks, Jay. Don’t forget you have a place here too. You’re more than just the man under the Red Hood, you’re Jason, my Robin. My boyfriend.”

Jason searched Tim’s eyes for any sign he was playing, but found none, just a small sincere smile and kind eyes. He knew Tim meant it, not only because Jason gave Tim a place to belong to, but Tim gave him the same thing. Jason made a sound in the back of his throat as he leaped forward and pulled Tim into a bruising kiss.

Tim gave out a breathless laugh as Jason threw him on the bed and started stripping again. This round was slow and tender, Jason conveying all the emotions he didn’t have words for through his actions. Jason always liked to take care of Tim but this was different. And if Tim didn’t know any better, he’d say he was making love-

The thought of that had Tim climaxing hard. And as Jason wrapped himself around him, peppering his skin with soft kisses, he couldn’t help but think being late to the tower wasn’t so bad if he could enjoy this for a few more moments.

 

_[Outskirts of Mertropolis-Evening Lois Dies-Hal]_

Hal gently landed the group of people he had in a bubble construct safely on the ground. Barry zipped up with a gush of wind carrying a couple, setting them down gently and allowing them to join the others in the green bubble.

“Is that the last of them?” Hal asked, landing next to Barry.

“Yep, all of the outlying areas have now been evacuated to outside the fallout zone.” Barry reported automatically.

“Superman?”

“I think he’s still in Metropolis.”

“Have you tried to talk to him?”

Barry sighed, “His communicator stopped working as soon as he entered the blast zone. And with that much radiation, Superman is the only guy who can stand in ground zero. No one else can enter without exposing themselves.”

Barry and Hal turned to the image of the fallen Metropolis. The sun was setting, blending in with the fire of the explosion in a mix of oranges and yellows, almost taunting them. The normally beautiful sight was one full of pain.

Once Wonder Woman and Batman took the Joker back to Gotham, Superman had fallen silent, most likely grieving over his loss. Barry and Hal took it upon themselves to evacuate anyone in the danger zone. With help from Vic, they located a safe place to shelter them temporarily until they could figure out what to do next.

“All those people…just gone.”

Barry’s soft voice made Hal turn to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently. Barry was a good guy, a great guy. He cared genuinely about everyone. He was always trying to help, whether it is save someone’s life or rebuild something that was destroyed in their fights. Hell, even his Rogues usually followed a code. It was one of the many qualities Barry had that made Hal fall in love with him.

The thought in its own was a bit scary to Hal. He wasn’t used to it. The reason he was normally so fearless and reckless was because he didn’t have much to lose.

But that was before Carol. That was before the Justice League.

That was before Barry.

The idea he could lose Barry just as easily made his heart seize something fierce in his chest.

No, he couldn’t let fear get to him, ever. He was a Green Lantern dammit. As long as he had Barry by his side, he would protect him with his life. He would make sure _nothing_ happened to him. They were a team, and if Barry went down, he went down too.

And he would make sure Barry never even stumbled.

He felt his ring flare up with his newfound will, but simmered it down, instead squeezing Barry’s hand again.

“How are you holding up?” Hal asked carefully. Barry took a deep breath.

“I called Wally, he was in Gotham with Dick, so he’s fine.”

“Probably getting his brains fucked out, with how flexible Dick is.”

Barry actually smiled at that, flushing as he bumped Hal with his shoulder. Hal counted that as a win.

“Iris was at work, safe. But Bart…Wally can’t get through to him, neither can I.” Hal felt himself stiffen. “Kid Flash had a mission in Metropolis with a few of the other Titans.”

Hal almost didn’t want to ask. “Is…is he…?”

“Him and Beast Boy. Wally said Nightwing was going to the Tower to find out more.”

Barry was subtly vibrating, as if he was just holding himself together. Hal felt his chest clench again. Barry was not only his lover, but he was his best friend. He hated seeing Barry in pain, physical or otherwise.

“Hey,” Hal turned to him, lifting Barry’s chin up gently with a finger. Barry’s blue eyes met Hal’s hazel (covered by the green mask), and the sheer sadness in them made Hal feel all sorts of protective. “When I finish bringing the civilians to the safe-house, just you and me later, you can let it out, ok?”

Barry nodded, saying nothing. Hal smiled reassuringly, pecking Barry’s lips gently, civilians be damned. Bruce could take his ‘no fraternizing on duty’ rule and shove it up his ass. Barry needed it. “You’re the strongest person I know, Flash. Worst fashion sense, definitely, but I can overlook that.”

Barry smiled at that, “And you’re probably the most reckless, Lantern.”

“Damn, straight.” Hal gave an easy smirk, ring flaring to life as he floated where he once stood.

Barry stole another quick kiss before zipping away, leaving Hal to his duties.

Turning to the civilians, he gave them his trademark smirk as he made a large cage. “All aboard the Lantern Express.”

This gave him several eye rolls but the civilians all packed inside, one little child stopping in front of him to ask, “Are you and the Flash boyfriends?”

Hal refused to blush at that, so instead he smirked wider and nodded. “Yep. Between you and me, he’s actually pretty cute under all that spandex. He’s a total nerd though.”

The kid, a little boy in a superman shirt (how dare he, Green Lantern was the best hero), scrunched his face up like he was confused. “But mom and dad said there can only be a boyfriend and a girlfriend.”

_Oh great, how do I explain this?_ Hal thought, fighting an eyeroll, but he leaned down so he was eye level with the kid. “Look kid, I know that’s what everyone think is ‘normal’, but it’s perfectly fine for two men or two women to be in love. It doesn’t change who they are inside. If they’re a jerk, they deserve to be punched, regardless of who they want to bone-I mean-regardless of who they love, ok?”

The kid smiled and nodded, running into the construct like he just solved world hunger. Hal chuckled as he closed the cage and very carefully flew them to the designated safe house. Once he set them down and had them check in, he flew in the direction of Central City, mostly since he pretty much lived at Barry’s now that they were together. He rarely went to his own apartment anymore unless he had work or was visiting Carol. And when he did, he usually dragged Barry with him.

Barry…

Hal wondered how he was holding up. He hated having to leave him, but Barry would kick his ass if he slacked off on his hero duties just to comfort him. The idiot. He didn’t know what to do. Barry was the one who was good at all this comforting, but he would do his best to make sure Barry felt better.

At least Wally and Iris were safe. But what about Bart? The kid was a firecracker of energy, easy to get along with. Easier to get in trouble with. Sure the kid was from the future, but what was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, all you have to do is sleep with Iris and I’m sure you’ll meet him again in a few years!’

Jealousy reared its ugly head but he fought it down.

Not happening.

Besides, Iris was practically God sent, she was so supportive of their relationship, not to mention she was a genuine badass. Hal just hoped if he ever fucked up Iris would have mercy, not that he would deserve it if he hurt someone like Barry.

Hal sighed, he’d just have to try his best to be there for him. Barry wouldn’t ever have to deal with this alone. Neither would-

_“Where is he?!”_

Hal was startled out of his thoughts, turning around to the angry voice to see Superman flying after him. The poor guy looked horrible. God he was here worrying about Barry when Superman lost not only an entire city but his wife and unborn kid!

“Superman!”

“The Joker! Where did they take him?”

Oh shit, he was pissed. It was easy to forget boyscouts like him were terrifying when they were angry. If Barry was bad, he didn’t want to be around Clark until he calmed down a bit…

“Batman took him to Gotham Prison, but I don’t think you should see him-“ Hal didn’t get to finish, Clark was already flying in the direction of Gotham. “Hey!”

Thinking quick, Hal made a quick construct, stopping Clark in his path and trapping him in a bubble. He flew in front of him, knowing he’d have to try and talk him down. “Wait. You’re hurt, you’re angry. Take some time.”

“Let me out. _Now._ ” Oh yeah he was pissed.

“Let’s just talk first, I don’t want you to-“ Hal gave a pained cry as Superman punched through the construct, shattering it and punched him in the jaw. Hal straightened himself in the air, flying after Clark as he took off again.

“Wait!”

And he did, turning around. “You think you can stop me? With what? The most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?”

Hal bristled. “Not the ring, me. Don’t make me-“

Clark circled him in a blur of red. It was different from Barry’s. Despite the obvious fact Barry was limited to the ground, he was like a warm reassurance, knowledge that no matter the stupid stunt he thought of Barry had his back. Clark right now just had him on edge, tense as if he was fighting Sinestro.

Clark held out his hand, showing Hal his own ring. His suit disappeared, his underlying track suit showing, and suddenly he was falling before he could summon it back to him.

The unfamiliar feeling of fear ran through him as the distance between himself and the pavement rapidly shrunk. Shit shit shit Clark wasn’t really going to let him fall, was he? Hal was going to be a pancake, crashing and burning just like his dad did. Clark really wouldn’t cross that line…

Clark flew down and caught him just before he hit the ground. Damn, he was angry and his emotions were clearly clouding his judgement.

Hal pressed a finger to his com device. “Batman! He’s-“

Clark supersped the small black device out of his ear. “No.” He melted it with his heat vision. Well so much for warning Bats…

Clark set him down, and Hal was never more grateful to be standing on his own two feet. “Clark, please. Don’t do something you’ll regret for the rest of your life.”

Clark tossed the ring back to Hal, flying off, “I already have. Go home to Barry, Hal, stay out of my way.”

Hal didn’t even get a chance to reply before Clark flew off. The pit in his stomach told him to follow Clark, to try and stop him. Instead, he just sighed, putting his ring back on, his suit rematerializing, and continuing his journey to Central.

Bruce would just have to deal with whatever came his way. If anyone could talk Clark down it was his best friend.

Hal landed on Barry’s front porch, suit disappearing as he ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. Barry was sitting on his couch, still in his suit, staring down at the phone in his hands. The sound of the door opening had Barry’s head snapping up. By now it was dark, the only light in the house from the lamp on the side of the couch.

Hal didn’t say a word as he crossed the distance and gathered the speedster into his arms. Barry shook in his arms, whether it be from his vibrations or the silent crying, Hal didn’t know. Instead he just held him tightly, kissing the top of his blond head and telling him it was going to be alright.

Hal knew it was a lie, that they weren’t going to be alright for a while. But it was all he really could do at the moment. What was done was done.

The door opened and closed again, and Hal turned to see a familiar redhead walk in. Wally hesitated, before Hal held out one of his arms and he suddenly had a speedster in each arm. Barry shifted so he could properly hug his nephew and boyfriend and simply let his emotions out.

They weren’t alright now, but as long as they stood together like this, he was sure it would be.

_[Gotham Prison-Bruce]_

“You took his wife. His unborn child. And his city from him.” Bruce leaned in close, snarling in the Joker’s face, asking the one question everyone had, he one question he asked himself when the Joker did anything. “Why?”

The Joker, for his part, was looking around the room unimpressed. Batman knew he couldn’t use fear on him like he did with all the other criminals. The Joker simply wasn’t afraid. He was just obsessed.

Bruce ignored the voice in his head, the one that sounded a lot like Jason, that told him to take out those who weren’t afraid. Bruce knew he couldn’t, not only would Batman be dead, but then the Joker would have won, he would have broken him. Instead he focused his glare on the Joker. Joker just grinned.

“Why? You need a reason? It’s probably the same reason I beat a puppy to death with a kitten last week. When the howling and the meowing stops, all you’re left with is a mess of fur and blood and brains – well, you can’t beat that warm glowing feeling inside.”

Bruce growled, barely keeping himself from blacking out with rage as he grabbed the Joker and pulled him so they were face to face. He hated the Joker, the Joker was just plain mad. He just murdered Clark’s family and didn’t give a damn.

“This has always been about us. Why did you do this to _him_?”

“Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of losing. I thought I’d try on easy mode for a bit.” The Joker’s smirk rubbed Bruce all sorts of angry. “And it was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten.”

Bruce tried to imagine Clark now. Sweet, smart, boy scout Clark, vulnerable for the first time, probably ever. Bruce was the tactician of the group, Clark was the invulnerable powerhouse. They were supposed to even each other out, fill in each other’s gaps.

Clark had been so worried, taking it upon himself to tear apart everything in fear, in search for the love of his life that he didn’t think.

And it cost him Lois and his child.

And Bruce was too late to stop him.

“Someone took it all away from you once too, didn’t they, Bats? And look what you’ve become – an all-punching, all-kicking little ball of angst. I took it all from Jason as well, and he became the Red Hood, though I wore it with more class than he does.”

Of course the Joker knew. He’s known his identity for a while, but the Joker didn’t want to destroy Bruce Wayne. No, he was just obsessed with the Batman, so obsessed he wouldn’t kill him, just destroy everything he loved.

“What do you think Superman will become?” The Joker continued. “He’s a god who has deluded himself into thinking he’s a man. What will he turn into?”

What would Clark do? Bruce just couldn’t see him going down that path. Clark, who has always been like the ray of sunshine in his life. Clark will be angry, Clark will grieve, but he would move on. He had to move on.

“There are some things even _you_ can’t corrupt, Joker,” was the answer Bruce gave him, but the Joker just looked amused, like Bruce was a child in denial.

“Hah! Oh Batsy, you’re so cute. You honestly think your little boyfriend will still be fun to play with? That he will move on and somehow fall in your arms? I did warn you about bringing your friends into this little game of ours didn’t I? I mean look what happened with Jason! And I’d say we raised him well!”

Of course he knew, the Joker knew Bruce so well it was terrifying.

“He will grieve, but he will stay one of the best men I know. My feelings have nothing to do with that.”

“No, I think it’s going to be a whole lot funnier than that.”

Bruce didn’t get a chance to respond, because Clark burst through the wall. The Joker’s grin widened.

“Get away from him,” Clark spoke as he landed, his voice so deep and angry it took Bruce everything not to tense up and shiver.

“I’m handling this.” Even as he said it, he put the Joker down, taking a step back.

Clark stalked up to the Joker, putting himself between them and threw the table that was in the interrogation room they were in aside. It hit the wall with a loud clang.

Clark grabbed the Joker, slamming him roughly against the wall. Bruce felt himself jump on instinct, muscles coiling and ready for a confrontation. Dammit, he was tense, he needed to calm down. Clark was angry, sure, but he would never-

“You drugged me! You made me- “ Clark shook his head. “Lois…my son…”

“First Krypton, now Metropolis. People you love tend to blow up, don’t they?”

Clark growled.

“Superman, don’t!”

Clark punched the wall besides the Joker’s head and Bruce let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The wall cracked beneath Clark’s fist. Joker chuckled.

“That’s why I like you, Superman. You’re much more gullible that _him_.” Joker made a motion with his chin, pointing to Batman. Bruce tried not to roll his eyes.

Superman growled as he threw the Joker across the room, who crashed back first into the opposite wall and fell into the table below him, breaking it in half. Clark stalked up to the Joker slowly, like a tiger ready to pounce, as the Joker struggled to his feet.

“You think you can have a family. You think that locking me up will magically reform me. And they’ll be safe.” The Joker continued, picking up the fallen chair he was sitting in. Bruce knew with every word the Joker was speaking, Clark’s temper was growing hotter and hotter.

The Joker shook his head. “So big, so dumb.” The way he was speaking, it was as if talking to a small child. Joker laughed, sitting in the chair once again.

“Now run along, I’ve got lots of planning to do to top this.”

Bruce saw the exact moment Clark’s temper peaked. Clark grabbed the Joker by the throat, easily lifting him up.

“That’s enough!” Bruce demanded sternly, grabbing Clark’s shoulder and trying to separate him from his nemesis. Clark simply used a burst of superstrength to push him aside and across the floor, Bruce landing painfully on his back and getting the wind knocked out of him, despite the kelvar.

“I know it’s soon but…you think if you ever love again…maybe you won’t kill your next family…”

Bruce got to his feet, shaking off the dizziness. The Joker was pushing his buttons, he had to make sure Clark didn’t-

“Superman, don’t!”

Clark let out an angry cry, shoving his hand through the Joker’s ribcage. It came out bloody on the other side. Bruce didn’t bother hiding his horror as the Joker wheezed a laugh, the madness in his eyes slowly fading as his life did and he hung limp on Clark’s arm.

Superman dropped him, huffing as he stared at his bloodied arm in horror. He met Bruce’s eyes, who was still horrified at the sight. Even if it was the Joker, he’d never imagine Clark, good boy, boy scout Clark, would take a life like that.

“Bruce I…” Clark tried to reach out with his bloody hand, and Bruce automatically took a step back on impulse. Clark hesitated at the action, staring at Bruce with his too blue eyes, lost and afraid, for a painful few seconds before flying out of the room.

With Clark now gone, Bruce allowed himself a second to breathe. His heartbeat was going crazy. He wasn’t afraid of Clark, no he was afraid _for_ him. Bruce should have warned him, that the Joker liked to play these games, that he liked to break people.

Bruce should have helped him get Lois faster.

His heart hurt. He never thought Clark would be capable, even in anger. Clark was always so careful around humans, as angry as they’d get him, he’d bruise, never kill.

Bruce took a deep breath, getting his emotions back under control. Instead he walked over to the body of his greatest enemy, staring down at him impassively. He would deal with these feelings later. Right now he had to do something with the body of the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joker is finally dead! Whoot! *jason throws a party in the back ground* poor clark is only going to get worse from here on out, everything will. this is your final warning to turn back before i pull out the death note xD
> 
> on a side note, im trying to create a soundtrack for this in my head. so far, my jaytim song is believe by hollywood undead, beautiful song really. and this cover of so sick by ne-yo that i found on a birdflash video, as well as 6 degrees of separation by the script for birdflash. im thinking of making written in the stars for my halbarry song, but im not sure. 
> 
> basically i want a whole bunch of sad songs to get in the mood of this fic
> 
> suggestions welcome :3


	4. The Fall of the titans, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the titans were caught in the blast in metropolis. They scramble to find some way to help, to cope, without losing sense of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write more, but every time i turn around im somehow at 3000+ words and i dont want to give you guys too much in one chapter. SO....yeah. here you go.
> 
> edit: I REALIZED THIS STARTED AS HALBARRY AND SOMEHOW BIRDFLASH/JAYTIM TOOK OVER A BIT??? SORRY ABOUT THAT

_[Metropolis-Time of Lois’ death-Conner]_

“I’m telling you, Gino’s has the best meatball subs ever. Better than anything in New York.”

Conner flew over Metropolis with dog Garfield tucked under his arm. Bart was running under them, glancing up every few seconds to keep pace.

“I’m just saying, this better be worth the trip, I’m starving.” Garfield replied, somehow sounding normal despite the fact his tongue was sticking out of his mouth and he was a dog. Conner would never understand how he could speak when he turned into animals, but he wasn’t going to complain since it made it easier to communicate.

Conner smirked. “It is. Did you get all of the Titan’s orders?”

“Yep.”

Conner’s smirk widened. “Everyone’s? Including Tim’s?”

Garfield sounded unapologetic. “No but you said all of the Titans. As far as I’m concerned Red Robin is NOT one of us.”

Conner rolled his eyes. He didn’t worry about it, he was sure Bart got the order anyway. Besides, Tim was cool, he was his best friend. And Conner was sure Garfield would open up to him eventually.

“This is only his celebratory lunch for becoming leader next to Kori, no biggie.” Conner said, voice dripping sarcasm. “Are you still pouting because Nightwing left to join the big League team?”

Garfield growled. “First of all, the Justice League is not the big leagues. And second…Dick Grayson is dead to me.”

Conner couldn’t help the bark of laugh that came from that. Leave it to Beast Boy to undermine the importance of one of their own finally joining the Justice League. Considering Cyborg and Raven, the two titans closest to him, joined first, he knew Garfield was proud of them, just afraid that they would be too busy to visit the team. But they all had a bond, most of them grew up together. Once a Titan, always a Titan.

Garfield snapped him out of his thoughts, “Now hurry up, I made a bet with Bart, last one there pays. I don’t need Bart’s appetite making me broke.”

“Oh you did, did you?”

“Yeah, so speed up.”

Bart chose that moment to look up and grin at them, speeding up. He jumped rooftops until he was a good distance in front of them, smirking at them as he ran. Oh if that wasn’t a challenge if he’s seen one.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Conner grinned, releasing his hold on Garfield. With a yelp and a ‘HEY!’ he changed into a hawk, easily keeping pace.

Bart looked over his shoulder and smirked at them again.

And ran straight into the sudden explosion.

Conner stopped in the air, watching as Bart disappeared into the blast. And just like that, Conner knew he was gone. No pain, no time for warning. It was just an instant.

Beast Boy crashed into his back, and with quick, desperate thinking Conner grabbed him, pulling him to his chest to protect him from the rest of the blast. He was invulnerable, he would be fine, Bart and Gar weren’t.

As the blast subsided, Conner landed, Garfield having returned to his original form. Conner’s body protected him from some of the blast, but the damage was still done.

Conner felt the hopelessness bubble in his chest, grabbing his heart and squeezing like a vice. What was the point of being this strong, this invulnerable, if he couldn’t save his friends?

And so he sat there for who knows how long, Garfield in his arms, letting the tears flow.

_[Titans tower – Tim]_

Tim twitched, holding his phone to his ear as he waited for Jason (and Roy in the background) to stop laughing. After a few seconds, Jason tried to contain his laughter, gasping for breath.

“Are you done?” Tim irritably asked his boyfriend, free hand rising to rake through his hair, only to realize he still had his cowl on and drop his hand again. He was in his room in the Tower, keeping his promise to call Jason to tell him how his first day as leader was going. Jason was having a ball with how difficult Beast Boy was being.

Jason took a few gasping breaths before he seemed to collect himself again. When he spoke, the amusement and smirk were heard clearly. “I hate to break it to you, Timbo, but Dick practically founded the Titans. If you want respect as leader then you’re going to have to work hard for it, Babybird.”

“Everyone is just fine with it so far, I mean it hasn’t even been a day, but Kon and Bart are my best friends, and Cassie trusts me. Kori is willing to give me a shot, even though I’m pretty sure she wishes I were Dick. But Garfield is still giving me the cold shoulder. It isn’t even my fault Dick left.”

“Kill him.” Jason said nonchalantly, and Tim sighed, putting his face in his hand.

“No, Jason.”

“Then I’ll kill him for you.”

“Absolutely not!”

_‘Hire the Outlaws, we’ll give him a good shaking up!’_

“Roy, I’m not resorting to violence.”

_‘Nothing your baby bird brain can’t handle, though if you need another brain I’m always here! Lord knows Jason’s whipped enough to bend over backwards for you.’_

“Backwards isn’t the only way I bend, Roy. I probably spend the most time on my knees though.”

_‘Oh my fucking-‘_

“JASON!”

Jason laughed again, a deep chuckle. “Maybe I can get your other boytoy to rough him up a bit. Sure does have its perks to have a Kryptonian under your thumb.”

“He’s not my boytoy.” Tim answered automatically, but couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face. Jason’s jealousy was cute. Tim wished it just wasn’t rooted from insecurity and self-depreciation. Jason was also well aware Kon was going out with Cassie, but teased him endlessly anyway. Sometimes Jason had the ‘annoying big brother’ act down to the point he rivaled Dick.

“Yeah yeah. Just make sure he sticks to his Wonder Girl. I’m honestly afraid what would happen to him should he fuck up.”

“Same here. Cassie’s right hook if probably scarier than Steph’s.”

“That’s a scary thought. Should they ever team up, add Cass to that mix and they would rule the world.”

Tim shuddered. As their relationship became more known, Stephanie had paid them a visit, dragging Jason away to ‘talk’ to him. When Jason returned, Steph looked smug and Jason was sporting a bruise on his jaw.

“But seriously, Tim, you doing ok for your first day as leader?” Jason asked. Tim smiled.

“So far. The day isn’t over yet. We don’t even have a mission today, so I’m not that nervous. At least it gives me something to do.” _Somewhere to belong._

There was a silence on the line, and Tim knew Jason heard the unspoken words. Jason sighed, and Tim suddenly imagined him sitting at their base, Roy in the background tinkering with something while Jason sat in the chair, probably smoking a cigarette while running his hand through his hair, tugging on where the white patch of hair rested by his forehead. Jason used to dye it black, but Tim had convinced him not to, he liked the way the white streak looked in it. It was a reminder of all he endured and survived. 

“Tim, look, I-“

Tim jumped as a shrill scream sounded through the tower.

“Tim??”

Tim ran out of his room, phone still in hand as he entered the common room. The first thing he came to sight with was the news. _Nuclear Detonation in Metropolis, Millions Dead._ On the screen was a picture of the explosion. Tim felt his heart drop.

“What is it??”

“Conner and…”

Kori ran in, taking one look at the screen as a look of horror formed on her face. “Oh no…”

She turned around, crashing through the window and flying out.

Tim briefly thought about getting an exit by the window since they usually ended up broken.

“Tim? Answer me, dammit!”

Fuck, Jason.

“Jay-“

“Roy just pulled up the news, are you and Kori alright? He’s freaking out.” Tim wanted to tell him _so are you_ based on his tone of voice, but bit back the remark.

“She’s fine, she just left to go to Metropolis. Conner, Bart and Gar were out there, Jay, I need to- I have to-“

“Go. Just, fuck, go Tim. Make sure you fucking call me when you get more information, got that?”

“Got it. Jason, I…” It would be a perfect time to say it. Those three words. But it sounded too much like a goodbye.

“Go, Tim. Make us proud.” Jason said silently, seeming to read his thoughts, as always. Tim’s lips twitched into a smile.

“I will.” And he disconnected.

Tim turned around, running towards the jet, but Cassie just plucked him by the cape and flew off after Kori with him in her arms.

It didn’t take long to find him, not with the way everything else was on fire and he was the only thing that seemed alright, physically at least. Tim knew he probably shouldn’t be here; he was a human among stronger beings, but he wasn’t going to abandon his best friend. Not when Kon needed him.

Conner sat there on his knees, Garfield’s mutilated body in his arms, fresh tears running down his face.

“Where’s Bart?” Cassie asked, looking around.

“Gone. He ran right into the explosion. I tried to save Gar but-“

A sob broke his statement off, his shoulder’s shaking as he bit his lip and tried to control himself. Cassie and Kori both covered their mouths in shock, Kori leaning down to take a good look at Garfield. Tim ran a hand over his cowl in the motion of running it though his hair, his heart seizing in his chest.

Kori and Gar have known each other for a long time, as long as Tim knew Kon and Bart.

But they could mourn later, when they weren’t standing in radiation central.

“Kon,” Tim said softly, kneeling by him. Garfield’s body was between them, and Tim could feel the heat radiating off of him. It made him sick. But he steeled himself, using every bat technique Bruce taught him to remain calm. He had to be the level headed one. “We need to go. We can grieve later, but we need to go back to the Tower and find out who did this, we need to find out more to get justice for Bart and Gar.”

Kon was silent, shoulders still shaking with silent sobs. Tim tried again.

“Kon, they were my friends too.”

“They didn’t die in front of you.” Kon choked out, letting out a sob before he went silent again. Tim swallowed.

“But I know what it’s like to lose people.”

Conner shook his head, tears drying on his face, leaving dirty trails on his cheeks.

“Kon, we need to figure out who did this, and we can’t do it here. But we’re not leaving without you. I just lost a teammate and my best friend, I’m not losing you too. Please.”

Cassie came next to Tim, putting a hand on Kon’s shoulder. “Conner…”

Conner took a shaky inhale, exhaling slowly. He looked up to Tim, almost helpless and Tim wanted nothing more than to just hug him. He settled for putting his hand on his other shoulder, squeezing even though he was sure Conner barely felt anything.

“Let’s go.”

The fly to the tower was silent, grief and dread heavy. Starfire took Garfield’s body, anger and grief visible in her body as she took him out of sight, probably deep into the Tower until they were able to bury him.

Bart’s casket would be empty, there wasn’t a body to bury. The thought of burying an empty casket make his heart ache, but he pushed the feeling down.

He sent a quick update to Jason: _Garfield and Bart are dead. Kon is ok, just in shock. Calling the league._

His phone pinged with Jason’s response but he was already dialing Bruce. When he didn’t answer he dialed Barry, then Victor, scrolling through every hero he knew on a personal basis. It wasn’t as long as Dick’s list but one of them had to know something. Kyle was off planet, so he simply tried to contact the watchtower.

Kori came back up as Tim was frantically dialing on the phone. She turned on the news, standing next to the couch as Cassie tried to comfort a grief-stricken Kon. Tim paced behind said couch, trying to get through to the watchtower, but all the main Leaguers, including Batman, were still frantically running around, trying to get the situation under control.

 The TV droned on in the background as Tim hit another answering machine. With a sigh, he immediately dialed the next hero in his contact list.

“I can’t get a hold on anyone in the Justice League,” Tim grit out in defeat as this one sent straight to voicemail as well. He ended the call and clenched his fist around the phone, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall in frustration.

“So we just sit here and do nothing?” Kori demanded, obviously trying to keep her own temper and frustration under control.

Tim gave another sigh, chancing a glance at his best friend. “I don’t know.” What he did know is that they couldn’t mourn, not yet. They had to find out who did this and why, and make them pay.

“Turn it off! _Turn it off!”_ Conner roared, and Tim nearly dived for the remote, pressing the power button and turning off the TV. They were encased in silence for a moment, before Tim pulled off his cowl, sitting on Conner’s other side.

“Conner, I’m still pretty new at this. Tell me…what so we do?”

Kon immediately pulled the smaller male close, resting his head on Tim’s shoulder. Conner wasn’t crying anymore, but the emotional hurt was still there obviously. And Tim wasn’t going to deny him the comfort of his remaining best friend.

Tim wasn’t Bart. Tim wasn’t good at hugs or comforting words, or making people laugh. He thought with logic and reason, and despite his moments of sarcasm and emotions, he was still out of his league with this. Bart was the funny one. Bart was the one who swept them all into a crushing hug or made jokes that, no matter the situation, had them all cracking grins.

But if this is what he could do to help his best friend, he would do it.

Cassie shifted so that she was still pressed to Kon’s other side, effectively pinning him between them two. “We don’t even know where to start. We have no idea who did this-“

“It was the Joker.” Everyone turned to the source of the voice, as Nightwing stepped into the livingroom, his face sorrowful. Tim felt a shiver creep up his spine. The Joker always gave him the creeps. Whether it was because of what happened to Jason, the Joker brainwashing him for some time, or the fact he was just plain mad.

Tim was sure it was a combination of the three.

“He tricked Clark into killing Lois…which set off the nuclear bomb.” Dick’s voice never wavered, calm and steady despite the horror in such words. He was in his full Nightwing persona, using it to mask whatever hurt and discomfort he felt. And Tim knew at that moment he would never be a leader like Dick. The first Robin was a natural.

“The Joker murdered Lois? And Bart? And Gar?” Kon asked, getting up and walking towards Dick. Hearing Joker and Bart’s name together sent a wave of anger and hurt through Tim, but he took a deep breath, calming himself.

“That’s not all…” Something changed in Dick’s voice, and Tim knew with the way Conner tensed he sensed it too. “Superman…he umm…”

“Don’t say it…” Kon grit out, speaking so low if Tim wasn’t listening intently he would have missed it.

“He just murdered the Joker.”

The tears that stopped falling started up again, but before anyone can comfort him, Conner flew out the already broken window. Cassie made a move after him, but Nightwing stopped her, requesting that she let him go and give him space to collect himself.

Dick sent Tim a glance and Tim saw the Nightwing façade slip into worried big brother. It would be funny if he didn’t feel so empty.

“How is Wally?” Tim asked, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say to break the tense silence between them. Wally was pretty close to the younger speedster, they were more like brothers than cousins, and Tim knew that if he was going to miss his best friend, the only two that would miss him more are Barry and Wally.

“He’s fine. I spoke to him as I drove up here. He’s a bit shaken, but he went to go find his Aunt, then he’s going to find Barry. How about you? I know you and Bart were close.”

Tim just nodded, saying nothing. Of course he and Bart were close. If he wasn't with Conner, he was with Bart, or the both of them. They were inseparable, they were the best friends Tim could ever wish for. If there was something he could go to the bats for, he knew Bart and Kon would have his back on it in a heartbeat. Their worried hovering turned into fond acceptance when he and Jason first got together, and Tim was grateful they took the news so well, considering he and Jason weren't always on the best of terms. Kon and Jason got along surprisingly well, and Bart always tried to find out ways to piss off the second Robin the fastest. Bart was just like that, happy and energetic, but mischievous. 

Dick didn’t need him to say anything, it seemed. The first boy wonder didn’t hesitate before pulling his little brother into a hug. Tim let out a shaky breath as he forced himself to relax and return the hug. After a moment, Tim pulled back, straightening his cowl.

“You did good today Tim, I’m sorry your first day had to be like this.” Dick said softly, and Tim just nodded. Seeing Tim wasn’t going to speak again any time soon, Dick sighed and gave the smaller bird one last hug before Kori came and requested to speak with him.

The walk to Tim’s room felt like a long one. With each step he felt his carefully built wall crumble down just slightly. And Conner wasn’t here to share the grief with. Bart was dead. As was Garfield. His first day and already two of his friends were gone. Even if it was something he couldn’t control, he still felt helpless. Like a failure.

But this was the life he chose. He wanted to become Robin, and everyone around him seemed to pay the price.

Tim pulled off his cowl as his door slid opened, and he froze when he saw Jason in his room, sitting on his bed. He was in his Red Hood attire, the helmet resting next to him on the bed.

Jason stood up as Tim walked into the room and tossed his cowl to the side. The two said nothing, just looked at each other before Tim felt the world crash down on him. He was suddenly engulfed in a familiar warmth, familiar scent, and he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest, trying to silence the body shaking sobs that escaped his lips. Jason was silent, patient, a sturdy rock that Tim needed in the moment.

Tim briefly wondered what Jason’s reaction to Joker’s death would be, but he would have to ask later. Right now, it was time for him to grieve. And here, in the middle of his room in Jason’s arms, he did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO NEXT chapter: kori and dick talk, conner confronts supes, and feels, lots of feels :3 :3 :3
> 
> edit 2: red head jason or regular jason??? im not sure which i want


	5. picking up the pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Kori talk, and so do jason and tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant for this chapter to come out completely different...oops

_[Titans Tower, Dick]_

“You should come back. Tim isn’t ready to lead the team. We need our leader back. I need you back…”

Dick glanced down as Kori took his hand in hers, warmth filling his glove. Kori was always a source of warmth for him. Warm, understanding, patient when she needed to be.  

But not his anymore.

Guilt froze the warmth before it could spread to him, but he didn’t pull his hand away.

“We both agreed that my leaving was the best for the both of us.” His voice was carefully controlled, on guard. He was speaking as Nightwing, not as Dick Grayson.

“That was before. I was angry, Dick. I had every right to be. I was in love with you. I still love you but not in the same way. I’m over it.”

“I can’t let us interfere with this, Kor, this is…this is too big.” Dick tried to keep a straight face, but it seemed just like Babs, Kori was always able to see right through him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I know. Superman was like a third father to you, a friend. This is big for all of us. That’s why I want you to know. I was angry because I wanted something I thought I could force you to give me. Even when he was lost, it was always him between us.” Dick opened his mouth to interrupt, but Kori spoke over him. “Don’t. I saw it, I’m sure Barbara saw it. We all saw it. Even when we were together, you always loved him. I won’t say you didn’t care, because I know you did, but I wasn’t him, we weren’t him. It was always him that you wanted, it was always Wally and we tried to make you forget that. But I knew you were never going to let him go. It hurt when we broke up, but I’m better now. You don’t have to distance yourself from me. And I know Barbara feels the same.”

Dick swallowed, feeling guilt drown out his sorrow. He would worry that his ex-girlfriends seemed so familiar with each other later. Kori didn’t deserve someone like him, he didn’t deserve her. Not after using her to try to get over Wally. He did care about her, he did love her. But she was right. She simply wasn’t Wally.

“None of it matters anymore, I’m with Wally and you’re with Roy. I know he treats you well since you haven’t burned him and Jason hasn’t killed him yet.”

Kori let out a chuckle at that, her eyes soft. “He does. And I know you and Wally are so much better now than you were when you were kids. Maybe now I won’t feel the need to burn him.”

Dick chuckled, feeling himself ease a bit. The warmth in his hands slowly spread, breaking the cold chill of guilt in his body. Wally was absolutely terrified of her after she tried to attack him when she found out they were together. “I guess you’re right. I’m glad that in the midst of all this, at least this is resolved. Kori I’m so sorry. I do care it’s just-“

Kori stopped him with a quick peck to his lips. “Don’t. It’s fine. I, of all people, should know what it’s like to love someone so much you’d do anything for them.”

Dick smiled, glad he could talk to Kori again without the guilt eating up at him. He truly didn’t deserve her or Barbara.

“So, what about the Titans? Is there anything we can do about this?” She asked softly, getting back on track.

Dick stiffened, reality coming back to him. Well the moment was nice while it lasted.

“The best thing the Titans can do right now is take some time to grieve. Conner’s going to need help getting through this.”

“And Superman?” Kori asked, anger and lethal iciness has never been so carefully hidden.

“The league will deal with him.”

Kori ripped her hands away, and the cold was back. “Dick, we are a team! Our friends just died and Conner’s mentor just murdered someone!” Ah, there was that temper he knew her for.

“Please Kori, just trust me on this.”

Kori sighed, calming down just slightly. She tried again. “You should stay.”

His response was automatic. “I can’t. Batman needs me now more than ever.” And just because he felt a bit like an asshole for walking out on his friends when they needed him, he added, “I’ll keep you in the loop. But promise me the Titans will stay out of this.”

“Stay out of what?”

Dick’s voice hardened as he turned, walking away. “Anything to do with Superman.”

He felt Kori’s eyes on him as he walked away, but he didn’t turn back. No. Superman crossed the line, a line he never thought he’d cross. Dick was hurt, it was like watching one of his closest friends fall and not being able to do anything about it.

How could he be a safety net to a guy who was pretty much a god?

No, he knew if he was this upset, Bruce must be heartbroken. Bruce, who no matter how much they argued, viewed Superman as the light to his darkness, his own beacon of hope.

It was like the Joker just had to curse everything. First Jason, then Tim, then Barbara, now Superman.

A selfish part of Dick was glad the Joker was gone now, now he couldn’t hurt anyone else. But that part was drowned out with grief.

He shouldn’t be happy over cold blooded murder. Not from someone like Superman, someone he trusted and looked up to.

A part of him thought of Jason, but he immediately pushed the idea away. Jason didn’t kill as much anymore. And even then, Jason was always the violent one, he was the one the others let do the dirty work, because no matter how much Bruce and he believed in the code, the fact was that Jason was right, and it was what he needed. As much as Dick hated to admit it, it was working, and it was giving Jason a sense of accomplishment.

Of course he didn’t pull the trigger when working with the other bats, that was something Dick wouldn’t change, even for him, but Jason chose his way, the criminal way. After all the fighting and arguing, the family realized that he simply wasn’t going to change. Jason calmed down, which admittedly was more from Kori and Roy’s efforts than theirs, but now they were working their family out.

Superman shouldn’t be a criminal. He wasn’t anything like Jason. Superman was the hope of the world, the symbol that there were still people out there just trying to do good. But after he killed the Joker, he was just that, a murderer. And the idea of that hurt more than he was willing to admit.

_[Titans Tower-Tim]_

Tim wasn’t aware he fell asleep until he was waking up to the feeling of strong arms encircling him, and to the sound of a strong, steady heartbeat.

Lips brushed against the top of his head, Jason’s way of letting him know he knew he was up, but other than that there was silence, Tim letting himself relax and enjoy the feeling of being held.

Tim still felt tired, which was his default state these days, but it was a new type of exhaustion that came with emotional fatigue, not just staying up all night on missions and doing paperwork.

Tim’s mind briefly went to Conner, and he wondered how he was faring. They didn’t go after him. He knew Conner needed his space but he wanted to be there for his remaining best friend.

Tim’s chest felt hollow, like his heart was squeezing the very life force out of him. He forced himself to stop thinking, instead trying to focus on what was to happen next.

Superman killed the Joker, obviously that would have to be taken care of. The League would probably take care of it, but what would happen to Clark? What would happen to Bruce? Kon?

Did Superman just snap when he killed the Joker? Would there be more?

Of course, the Joker always had no restraint. He not only killed his wife and child, but blew up Metropolis, Bart and Gar with it. Most likely out of rage and grief, Clark just snapped.

Dating Jason gave him an insight or two when it came to rage and the Joker.

Then there was Harley. Would Superman kill her too for being an associate to the Joker? Tim doubted it. Clark was probably regretting his actions right now. Clark always had a soft heart, but he would do anything to protect those he cared for.

But what would happen to the League? The public was always weary of them, killing was taboo. Now that Superman, their symbol of hope and the face of the Justice League, killed someone, even if that someone was as vile as the Joker, what would happen now? There would be backlash for sure. Tim knew now everyone would miss the Joker, no, but the fact he’s dead still stands, and they would use that as fuel.

Tim was brought out of his thoughts as the arms encircling him squeezed him. “I can hear you thinking, babybird. Want to tell me what’s on that big brain of yours?”

Tim sighed, snuggling into Jason’s warmth as far as he could. “What’s going to happen now?”

“That piece of shit is dead, Tim. And I doubt anyone is going to miss him. Hell, I might even give big blue a pat on the back. It should’ve been done a long time ago.”

Tim sighed and sat up, straddling Jason and staring down at him. “I know he’s dead Jay, but what’s going to happen now? To Kon? To the Justice League? To Superman?”

“They live their lives and that psychotic piece of shit doesn’t hurt anyone ever again.”

Tim rubbed his forehead. He should have known Jason would feel this way. He didn’t blame him. Sometimes he still had nightmares from when Joker and Harley tried to brainwash him.

“That’s not the point, Jason. Superman, the face of the Justice League, just murdered someone. You know the public won’t stand for that. It’ll cause an uproar.”

“Fuck the public-“

“And that’s not the only thing. Bart and Gar are-“ Tim’s voice got stuck in his throat and Jason was moving, pulling him down and tucking Tim’s head under his chin. Tim swallowed away the tears threatening to spill again. “What’s going to happen to Kon?”

Jason was silent for a while. Tim thought Jason wouldn’t answer, but he eventually did silently.

“He’ll grieve, but he’ll be back and stronger than ever. He has you, and Cassie, and Kori. He’ll be fine. _You’ll_ be fine.”

Tim nodded, burying his face into Jason’s neck and inhaling his scent. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t just lay here. But…maybe they could stay like this for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, heres the first chapter! Suggestions for plot changes are open, i dont mind hearing your opinions, telling me who i should and shouldnt kill. Because I will be killing alot of them, even if they didnt die in the comics...because im evil xD


End file.
